


Prom

by safeandwarm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s prom, you asshole. The rest of the pack will be there. And you promised me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

“No,” Jackson said, as soon as he stepped out the door. Isaac could hear him from where he was leaning against his car, even though Jackson was still on the porch looking mutinous. Sometimes their relationship felt like coaxing a toddler to go to preschool. 

“You promised,” he replied as Jackson closed the distance between them. 

He stopped right in front of Isaac, and Isaac could feel Jackson’s breath on his lips. “If you still insist that we go through with this charade—”

Isaac scoffed and cut him off. “It’s prom, you asshole. The rest of the pack will be there. And you promised me.”

Jackson continued on, ignoring that he’d even spoken, “then we’re not taking your clunker. Not when I have a Porsche.”

“You don’t have a Porsche. Your parents have a Porsche.”

“Fuck you,” Jackson replied without any heat, leaning in to kiss him. It was softer than their usual kisses, maybe because for once neither of them was trying to dominate the other. “I only promised to prom because you promised to finally let me fuck you.”

“Ever the romantic.” Isaac rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you can after prom. Not in your driveway.” 

Jackson pulled back with a sigh. “Fine. Let’s go.” He tried so hard to sound put-upon, but his heartbeat and scent gave away his excitement. Isaac pushed off the car, and took Jackson’s hand, swinging them as they walked to his car.


End file.
